Jane Goodall
Jane Goodall is a BrainPOP Science/Social Studies video launched on May 31, 2005. Summary Appearances *Tim *Moby Transcript and Quiz *Jane Goodall/Transcript *Jane Goodall/Quiz Quotes Tim *"He does not look like me!" FYI Careers Anyone ever tell you to stop monkeying around? You may have a career as a primatologist! Primatology encompasses a number of different career paths, since professional primatologists can specialize in any non-human primate species—that’s everything from the aye-aye to the Zanzibar bush baby. As such, they might focus on anything from the anatomy of ancestral primates to teaching gorillas sign language. Because the field is so broad, primatologists might be scientists, doctors, veterinarians, or conservationists, and they might study all sorts of fields in college and graduate school. No matter what you’re interested in, though, if you want to become a primatologist, you’ll need to learn a lot of biology. And if you want to study primates in their natural habitat, you might even need to go to a field school, a place where you can learn how to work with and around wild animals. Most primatologists have advanced degrees, so on top of going to a four-year college, you should also expect to earn at least a Master’s degree if you want to be a professional primatologist—many primatologists also get a Ph.D. Starting salaries can vary quite a bit depending on where in the country you are and which specific field you find yourself practicing in, but beginning primatologists can generally expect to earn at least $40,000. To find out more about working with primates, try contacting a local zoo or university and asking to talk to a real primatologist! Arts And Entertainment In addition to spending more than 40 years in the wild, Jane Goodall logged quite a few hours in front of her typewriter. Here are some of her more well-known books! In the Shadow of Man (1971) This overview of Goodall’s work at Gombe has been translated into 48 languages! Grub: The Bush Baby (1972) This was Goodall’s first children’s book—the name Grub is also the nickname of her son Hugo, who was born in 1967! The Chimpanzees of Gombe: Patterns of Behavior (1986)'' ' This publication was Goodall’s seminal work and is widely recognized as the definitive work on chimpanzees. '''My Life with the Chimpanzees (1988) Another children’s book, this release is an autobiographical look at Goodall’s early interest in animals. Beyond Innocence: An Autobiography in Letters (2000, 2001) An autobiography told in the form of a collection of her personal letters. It was published in two volumes. Chimpanzees I Love: Saving Their World and Ours (2001) The most recent of her children’s books, this release gives kids many insights into Goodall’s childhood, as well as her early years at Gombe. Harvest for Hope: A Guide to Mindful Eating (2005) After years spent studying the eating habits of chimpanzees, Goodall presents her take on human eating habits and makes a case for organic food. Q&A Q: Did humans evolve from monkeys? A: Not really, no. That’s a common misconception, but it’s not what the theory of evolution states. (Remember that a scientific theory is an explanation of some aspect of nature that has stood up to repeated testing—it’s as close as you can get to a fact in science.) The theory of evolution states that humans and monkeys evolved from the same animal (a “common ancestor”) somewhere between 5 and 7 million years ago. That common ancestor may have looked more like a cross between a human and a monkey. But saying humans evolved from monkeys is a little like saying you descended from your cousin! A better way to think of it is by remembering that you and your cousin both descended from the same grandparents. Real Life Many primate species are in danger of extinction because of human interference with their habitats. Want to help? Here are some groups that not only study primates but also focus on education and conservation! American Society of Primatologists ''' Bastrop, TX. www.asp.org '''The Dian Fossey Gorilla Fund International Atlanta, GA. www.gorillafund.org International Primate Protection League Summerville, SC. www.ippl.org The Jane Goodall Institute Arlington, VA. www.janegoodall.org Primate Conservation, Inc Charlestown, RI. www.primate.org World Wildlife Fund Washington, DC. www.worldwildlife.org FYI Comic Category:BrainPOP Episodes Category:Science Category:Ecology & Behavior Category:Famous Scientists Category:Paleontology & Anthropology Category:Social Studies Category:Famous Historical Figures Category:Women's History Category:2005 Episodes Category:Episodes in May Category:May 2005 Episodes